Numéro un
by Arlia Eien
Summary: /Traduction autorisée par JS Misawa/ Un seul seulement peut être titulaire.


_**Auteur :** JS_Misawa (chaotic_souljam)_

 _ **Traductrice :** Arlia Eien_

 _ **Disclaimer :** Daiya no Ace n'appartient ni à JS_Misawa ni à moi. Quant à l'histoire, elle est le fruit de l'imagination de JS_Misawa uniquement, je ne possède que la traduction._

 _L'histoire originale est disponible sur AO3 (Archive of Our Own) uniquement, vous la trouverez à cette adresse :_ _ **archiveofourown. org slash works slash 16067411  
**_ _(sans espaces, et avec des/à la place des slash)_

 _ _ **NdT :** Petit message habituel pour remercier JS_Misawa de m'avoir gentiment autorisée à traduire son histoire et à la publier ici ^-^__

 **NdA :** Se déroule à un moment donné pendant la deuxième année d'Eijun.  
Aucun spoiler majeur cependant parce que les dossards n'ont toujours pas été annoncés au moment où je publie…  
J'avais besoin de voir la garde rapprochée d'Eijun en action, alors la voici ✧*｡(ˊᗜˋ*)✧*｡

* * *

 **Number One**

 _Numéro un_

* * *

« Numéro un. Furuya. »

 _Qu'est-ce que ?_

Un choc tangible se propagea dans toute l'équipe, mais Kazuya n'avait d'yeux que pour une seule personne.

« Sawamura— »

« Numéro deux. Miyuki. »

Sawamura avait la tête baissée, immobile, son visage fermé, sans expression. Il avait le même air que quand il avait eu le yips, et Kazuya se retrouva à bouger malgré lui vers le lanceur au lieu d'aller chercher son dossard, mais il s'arrêta net en entendant un retentissant 'Miyuki !' du coach.

« Miyuki. » Répéta le coach, brandissant de façon menaçante le numéro deux au-dessus de la tête de Kazuya. Kazuya serra les poings, ses ongles courts s'enfonçant profondément dans ses paumes. _Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ?_

Il jeta un dernier regard à Sawamura, _son_ lanceur titulaire, un sentiment justifié de colère frémissant sous la façade de calme apparent qu'il avait appris à porter en tant que capitaine de Seidô, puis il se dirigea vers Kataoka à grandes enjambées.

« Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je pense que vous faites une énorme erreur. » Siffla-t-il entre ses dents, juste assez doucement pour que le reste de l'équipe n'entende pas l'intonation mutine dans sa voix. Il arracha son dossard des doigts de Kataoka et fit demi-tour sans un mot de plus.

Il n'avait aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle le coach prendrait une décision aussi sotte quand Sawamura avait déjà fait plus qu'assez pour démontrer qu'il était prêt à prendre la responsabilité d'être le lanceur titulaire de Seidô, mais il pouvait être certain qu'il ne ferait rien pour cacher son mécontentement. Toutes sortes de plans pour obliger les coachs à reconsidérer leur décision commencèrent à se former dans son esprit, chacun étant peu à peu de plus en plus indigne d'un capitaine et de plus en plus digne de qu'il aurait été capable de faire du temps où il était un morveux de collège.

Il jeta un regard alentours à la recherche d'alliés potentiels et se dirigea immédiatement vers un Kuramochi clairement contrarié, mais il avait à peine fait un pas vers l'arrêt-court quand Zono laissa échapper ce qui ne pouvait être décrit que comme un cri de guerre.

« Mais et Sawamura !? » L'accent du Kansai de Zono s'entendait fortement dans le feu de l'action. « Est-ce qu'il a pas déjà fait du très bon boulot ?! »

C'est à ce moment-là que Kazuya aurait dû s'interposer et appeler au calme, mais pour être tout à fait honnête, il n'en avait rien à foutre.

Parfois, il y avait des choses plus importantes que de garder la tête baissée pour éviter de faire des vagues. Des choses qui méritaient qu'on se batte pour elles.

 _Et un véritable lanceur titulaire le méritait carrément._

A cet instant, il ne pouvait pas dire en toute franchise que son opinion concernant l'identité du lanceur qui devrait être numéro 1 était objective—c'était à prévoir quand on consacrait tout son temps d'entraînement hivernal au développement du style d'un certain lanceur—mais il savait qu'en se basant sur les performances seules, Sawamura aurait dû être choisi plutôt que Furuya. Pas qu'il déprécie Furuya, mais Sawamura lançait avec l'aura d'un lanceur titulaire depuis quelques mois maintenant, et Kazuya savait qu'il n'était pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué.

Kuramochi, Nabe, Ono, Nori—chacun d'eux lui avait confié qu'ils soutenaient Sawamura dans la course pour le dossard numéro un, et Kazuya avait ressenti un étrange sentiment de légitimité quand ils lui avaient dit que voir leur batterie—avec Kazuya sur le marbre et Sawamura hurlant à plein poumons depuis le monticule—était ce qui leur permettait d'oser croire en leur chance d'arriver au sommet, de se tenir fièrement sur une scène de ce niveau et d'affronter de face ce que la nation avait de meilleur à leur offrir.

De nombreuses fois, il avait dû lutter pour concilier ses obligations de capitaine représentant l'équipe et son point de vue personnel, mais il était heureux que cette fois ce ne soit pas le cas.

Cette fois, la volonté de l'équipe appelait à un lanceur titulaire légitime, et Kazuya se jetterait bec et ongles dans la bataille pour l'obtenir s'il le fallait.

Avec le restant de l'équipe s'élevant autour de lui, Kuramochi à la manœuvre, un air assassin sur le visage, il reporta à nouveau son regard sur Kataoka et mit à point d'honneur à se tenir à côté de Sawamura. Kazuya mit sa main dans le bas du dos de Sawamura, et le petit sursaut de surprise suivi d'une lueur d'espoir dans l'or terni de ses yeux renforça d'autant plus sa détermination.

 _Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait._ Il offrit un petit sourire au lanceur à côté de lui. _Maintenant c'est à notre tour de nous battre pour toi._

« Senpai ? » La lèvre inférieure de Sawamura tremblait, l'image de vaillance apparente prête à se briser en morceaux, et Kazuya sut à cet instant que Sawamura ne méritait pas de subir cette mascarade.

« Ne t'en fais pas. » Il ébouriffa les cheveux de Sawamura. « On va s'occuper de ça pour toi. »

Le gymnase devint tout à coup silencieux. Kazuya arracha son regard de Sawamura pour voir ce qui en était la cause.

Furuya se tenait devant eux, imposant, droit et le visage inexpressif. Kazuya fit instinctivement un pas devant Sawamura quand il se souvint de la conversation qu'il avait entendue un soir entre Furuya et le première année Yui.

 _« Ça m'est égal de ne pas l'avoir cette année. Si c'est lui, je l'accepterai. Ça voudra juste dire que je devrais travailler encore plus dur pour le rattraper, voilà tout. »_

« Tiens. » Furuya fourra le dossard numéro un dans les mains de Kazuya. « Je pense qu'il y a eu une sorte d'erreur, Miyuki-senpai. »

Parler de choc n'était pas suffisant pour décrire ce que Kazuya ressentait. _Pour Furuya, d'effectivement concéder le monticule à quelqu'un d'autre—_

« Furuya— »

« Furuya ! » Le feu de Sawamura s'embrasa à nouveau face à son rival. « Qu'est-ce que tu crois—!? »

« Ne te méprends pas. » Furuya le regarda de côté. « Je n'abandonne pas. »

« Mais alors—! »

« C'est juste— »

Furuya engloba le reste des joueurs qui avaient clairement montré leur point de vue concernant l'attribution de la position de lanceur titulaire, et un peu de compassion et de honte liées à combien il avait été indélicat vis à vis de Furuya repoussa une part de la colère et de la frustration de Kazuya.

« Je pense juste que cette année c'est ton tour de te tenir sur le monticule. »

Sawamura se tendit à ses côtés, sa main resserrée en poing autour du dos du t-shirt de Kazuya.

« Furuya, je— »

Furuya se détourna et commença à s'éloigner.

« Félicitations, Eijun. »

* * *

Et c'est tout ce que l'équipe eut à faire, parce qu'après l'audacieuse action de Furuya défiant la décision des coachs, que pouvaient-ils faire d'autre que capituler devant les exigences des joueurs ?

« Je dois admettre que voir Coach Kataoka s'excuser ainsi devant l'équipe n'était pas quelque chose que je pensais voir un jour. » Rit Kazuya avant d'avaler une gorgée de sa bouteille de Pocari.

Sawamura grogna d'un air évasif, toujours anormalement silencieux, alors Kazuya enfonça doucement son pied dans son mollet.

« Tu piques du nez, Sawamura ? »

« Et s'il se trompe ? » Demanda doucement Sawamura. Il retraçait du doigt les lames du banc sur lequel il était assis, évitant clairement de regarder Kazuya dans les yeux.

« Quoi ? » Kazuya déposa le Pocari sur le sol à coté de ses pieds et s'agenouilla devant Sawamura.

« Et s'il se trompe ? » Répéta Sawamura. « Si vous vous trompez tous ? »

Il se mordit la lèvre, baissa la tête, laissant l'ombre dissimuler son visage pour que Kazuya ne puisse pas lire son expression.

« Et si je n'étais pas fait pour être titulaire en fait ? »

Les doigts de Sawamura glissèrent dans le vide entre les lames de bois, s'y agrippant fermement comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« Et si— »

« Hey. » Kazuya souleva gentiment les mains de Sawamura du banc et les entoura des siennes. « Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ce bruyant gamin qui disait à qui veut l'entendre qu'il serait un jour le lanceur titulaire ? »

« Il a grandi. »

Sawamura baissa les yeux vers lui, hésitant, et avec une telle expression de douceur que Kazuya eut envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de s'assurer que rien ne lui ferait plus jamais de mal.

« Il a grandi et a réalisé que les choses n'arrivent pas simplement parce qu'on le veut. »

Sawamura retira ses mains et saisit le bord de son t-shirt.

« Il a réalisé que parfois, peu importe peu importe combien on a travaillé dur, on peut quand même se vautrer la tête la première, qu'on pouvait quand même échouer et que ça n'a aucune importance— »

Sawamura s'étrangla après ça, top submergé par l'émotion pour continuer, et tout ce que put faire Kazuya c'est s'asseoir là, impuissant, parce qu'il ne savait pas ce que Sawamura ressentait, du tout. Il n'avait jamais eu à faire face au même mur a priori insurmontable que le gaucher avait surement essayé de grimper depuis qu'il était venu à Seidô pour avoir ne serait-ce que le droit de jouer au baseball, et bien qu'il ait ressenti une fraction de la frustration qu'avait dû ressentir Sawamura quand il avait eu le yips quand il s'était lui-même retrouvé blessé durant le tournoi d'automne, il ne pourrait jamais vraiment dire qu'il l'avait eue aussi mauvaise que Sawamura. Sawamura avait dû se relever après tant de revers, avait dû se forcer à rester en mouvement en dépit de tant d'obstacles sur son chemin, et Kazuya respectait ça, respectait la force de sa volonté et de sa détermination.

Mais il ne l'avait jamais dit à voix haute de peur que sa préférence n'obscurcisse son jugement, d'attirer l'équipe dans une mauvaise direction à cause de son attachement pour Sawamura, mais il réalisait à présent que ça n'avait été qu'une excuse.

Il n'avait rien dit parce qu'il était un idiot qui croyait qu'un simple compliment pourrait faire infléchir l'équilibre précaire de leur relation en quelque chose pour lequel il n'était pas préparé, parce qu'il n'était qu'un lâche, trop effrayé d'être proche de quelqu'un d'aussi vivant que Sawamura et que s'il s'approchait de trop, alors Sawamura réaliserait peut-être à quel point les angles de Kazuya étaient rugueux et irréguliers, puis il perdrait cette connexion précaire qu'il avait avec la personne la plus fascinante, la plus intrigante et la plus impressionnante qu'il ait jamais rencontrée.

Mais à présent ce n'était pas le moment que sa lâcheté pointe le bout de son nez. Ici, il y avait un lanceur qui attendait son signe, et Kazuya ne savait peut-être pas quel était le bon appel, mais il savait dur comme fer ce qu'il _voulait_ faire.

Il avança la main et frôla la joue humide du bout de ses doigts, un toucher le plus léger possible parce qu'en fin de compte, il n'était vraiment pas aussi courageux que Sawamura et ne pouvait pas sauter la tête la première sans tremper ses orteils pour d'abord prendre la température.

Il y avait tant de choses qu'il voulait dire à Sawamura, tellement qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir suffisamment de temps pour toutes les dire, alors il les mit dans la façon dont il caressa la joue de Sawamura du pouce, dans la façon dont il se permit de parler à Sawamura comme il avait toujours voulu sans jamais se le permettre avant cet instant. Il prit tous ses sentiments pour Sawamura—son respect, son admiration, son affection, dangereusement proche de quelque chose qu'il n'était pas suffisamment courageux pour nommer amour—et les laissa couler comme une pluie d'été, en compliments maladroits qui avaient langui trop longtemps sur le bout de sa langue.

« Tu es fort, Sawamura. » Murmura-t-il.

Il sourit, un sourire franc au lieu de son sourire ironique habituel, quand les yeux de Sawamura vinrent rencontrer son regard.

« Tu es plus fort que ce que tu crois, tellement— »

La main de Kazuya sur la nuque de Sawamura avança sa tête vers l'avant pour que Kazuya puisse presser leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre.

« Ne doute pas de toi. » Dit-il, regardant directement ces yeux qu'il avait toujours considérés comme d'une beauté sans égale. « Moi je crois en toi. »

C'était le cas, parce que Sawamura était le type de personne qui donnait _envie_ aux gens de croire en lui, le type de personne que l'on appelait quand on avait désespérément besoin d'un miracle, parce que c'était ce qu'il était—un miracle prenant la forme d'un turbulent et bruyant gaucher qui parvenait à s'en sortir même quand tout le monde le voyait échouer, qui inspirait les gens juste en se tenant sur le monticule, qui réussissait à le surprendre à chaque fois que Kazuya s'imaginait en avoir fait le tour.

Alors, vraiment, Kazuya n'aurait pas dû être aussi surpris qu'il le fut quand Sawamura chargea vers l'avant et l'envoya heurter le sol.

« Aïe ! Qu'— »

« Comment ça se fait que tu ne m'aies jamais dit ça avant ? » Exigea Sawamura, les joues marquées de larmes se colorant d'indignation alors qu'il s'installait sur Kazuya.

« Désolé. » Répondit Kazuya, et cette fois, il le pensait vraiment. « C'est juste—tu sais. » Termina-t-il faiblement, grimaçant intérieurement en réalisant à quel point c'était nul.

Il osa un regard vers Sawamura et le vit se mordiller les lèvres tout en regardant pensivement Kazuya. Comme par réflexe, il leva la main et toucha les lèvres de Sawamura d'un doigt pour l'empêcher de se faire du mal.

Puis une soudaine poussée de courage sortit de nulle part et :

« J'avais peur. » Avoua-t-il.

Et il avait toujours peur, parce qu'à présent Sawamura ne disait plus rien, et il réalisa à cet instant combien ce silence pouvait être terrifiant quand on en avait trop dit et mis son cœur en jeu, et _ah, est-ce que je lui ai déjà fait ressentir ça avant—_

« Tu peux le redire ? »

Hein ?

« Que tu crois en moi. » Clarifia Sawamura en voyant son air confus. « Tu pourrais me le dire à nouveau, Miyuki-senpai ? »

 _Si tu le demandes comme ça—_

Cet espoir tintait avec un peu de peur, cette tension dans ses épaules démontrant combien ce devait être important pour Sawamura—après avoir vu tout ça, il n'y avait plus moyen que Kazuya lui refuse ça, n'est-ce pas ?

« Je crois en toi. »

Il guida le dos de Sawamura jusqu'à ce que leurs visages soient écartés de quelques centimètres à peine.

« Je crois en toi, Sawamura. Ça a toujours été le cas. »

Le sourire qui fleurit sur le visage de Sawamura était tel un lever de soleil éclairant doucement le terrain, et Kazuya se demanda comment il pourrait un jour revenir en arrière et ne plus avoir ce regard dirigé vers lui uniquement maintenant qu'il savait combien il était bon de se prélasser dans la chaleur du bonheur de Sawamura.

« Merci. » Lui dit Sawamura.

Les larmes tombèrent telles des gouttes de pluie sur le visage de Kazuya, une bruine estivale précoce qui procura une sensation douloureuse à l'intérieur de Kazuya, parce qu'il avait rien fait qui mérite une gratitude aussi profonde et sincère, cependant, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à la refuser.

« Merci, Miyuki-senpai. »

Kazuya sourit.

Peut-être qu'il ne méritait pas ces paroles pour l'instant, mais un jour—


End file.
